Venus McFlytrap
Venus McFlytrap is the daughter of the Plant Monster. She first appeared in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" as a background character. She is voiced by Julie Lynn Maddalena. Personality Venus' personality is like her style, bold and loud and in your face. One of the biggest themes present in her personality is care for the environment, even going as far as controlling monsters to support her cause. She will do what she thinks is right, even if it means by force. Although she appears tough and intimidating, she is actually very compassionate, especially towards plants. Her special skill to control is called "Pollen Persuasion". By unleashing an amount of "special" pollen on a person, she can manipulate their thoughts and actions, but she can do this with only one person at a time. She is aware mind control is a questionable practice, but still does it if she feels the cause is worthy.In the books she can't control this and it can come out in sneezes. Physical Description Venus has bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which is shaved on one side and is swept to the left. She has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth (likely to suggest a carnivorous plant) and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles. Timeline/Classic Monster Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Venus McFlytrap. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2011: Venus McFlytrap's first doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. * February 12, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her CGI debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * February 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * Early April, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her diary debut in Jackson Jekyll's diary. * April 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile is published on the Monster High website. * April 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile art is revealed. * April 19, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her 2D cartoon debut in Unearthed Day. * Early July, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's first doll is released as part of the Main doll assortment series. * September 5, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her book debut in [[Ghoulfriends Forever]]. Notes * Her catch phrase is "It's not scary being green". * Her prototype box seen at the Toy Fair 2012 had a different catch phrase which was "A shrieking violet". * In the webisodes she does not have her earrings on. * Venus bears a heavy resemblance to Poison Ivy, also known as Pamela Isley, a DC comics character and long-time enemy of Batman. Like Venus, Ivy is very concerned about the environment and also is shown to have light mind control abilities, usually seen in the form of spores. In that regard, she also has many similarities to DC character Swamp Thing. * * Venus's style could be described as punk rock. Category:Ghoulfriends Forever